


The break in

by Robronlover96



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Angst, Burglary, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 20:26:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronlover96/pseuds/Robronlover96
Summary: Someone breaks into the mill.





	The break in

 

Robert opened his eyes. and he blinked as his eyes adjusted, at first he didn't know why he was awake,

but then he heard someone moving around downstairs. 

 

Robert pulled himself up into sitting position. and stretched a little, 

he re-positioned himself and he moved closer to Aaron, he leaned 

down so that he was towering over Aaron slightly,  

 

''Aaron!'' Robert said shaking his husband.

but he got no response.

 

''Aaron'' he said a little bit louder louder this time,

 

he still got no response. 

 

''Aaron!'' he said a lot louder than before, if that was possible. 

 

Aaron stirred in his sleep. he opened his eyes and looked up at Robert

 

''What do you want Robert'' he said his voice thick with sleep ''M' sleeping''

 

''I heard something downstairs'' Robert said

 

''It's probably just your imagination'' Aaron said ''just go back to sleep will you''

 

''I can't'' Robert said ''what if he come up here and murders me in my sleep''

 

 Aaron looked at Robert and he had a confused look on his face, 

 

''Don't be stupid Robert'' he said, ''Nobody's going to murder you'' 

 

Robert looked at Aaron in disbelief. 

 ''And your sure about that are you?'' he said, 

 

Aaron nodded, 

''Yes i am'' he said ''Now will you just go back to sleep'' 

 

Robert shook his head 

''No'' he said ''not until i find out who's downstairs'' 

 

Aaron sighed, 

''Look Robert It's probably just Liv getting a glass of water or something?'' he said.  

 

 ''Yeah... But what if someone is robbing the house'' Robert said, ''I can't just sit here and do nothing'' 

 

Aaron let out an exasperated sigh in response, 

 

''Alright If your that worried then just go downstairs'' Aaron said, 

 

''Yeah i will'' Robert said and he got out of bed, and pulled himself 

up into a standing position. 

 

he grabbed the baseball bat that they kept by the chest of draws for emergencies, and he 

walked out of the room,  

 

Robert quietly walked across the landing. pounding the bat against the palm of his hand as he went,

he didn't want to make to much noise, because they would hear

him coming wouldn't they? yes they would... 

 

Robert crept down the stairs slowly, and continued to whack the bat against the palm of his hand. being as quite as he could possibly be.

he rounded the bottom of the stairs, and he saw this dark figure in the living room.

and he was starting to take things, 

 

he walked across the living room. swinging the bat as he went, he snuck up behind the guy. 

 

''Put it down!'' Robert said, referring to his and Aaron's wedding photo that he had in his hand. 

 

The other turned around and he had a surprised look on his face, he didn't

move he just froze. 

 

''I said put it down!'' Robert repeated, 

 

the other guy still didn't listen. 

 

''Alright that's it i warned you'' Robert said, and with that he 

took the bat and he clobbered him over the head with it.  

 

He dropped the wedding photo instantly and the glass on the front ending up smashing as it hit the floor,  

 

and then he fell to the floor straight afterwards.  

 

suddenly Robert heard footsteps come across the landing. 

''Robert'' he heard Aaron call out, 

 

''Yeah'' Robert responded. 

 

''Everything alright?'' Aaron said, 

 

Robert nodded. 

''Yeah never better'' he said, 

 

 ''So'' Aaron said ''There was someone down here then'' 

 

''Yeah there was'' Robert said. 

 

Aaron looked around the room, 

''Where is he now then?'' he asked. 

 

Robert shrugged, 

''I knocked him'' he said. 

 

Aaron eyes went wide with shock, 

''Robert'' he reprimanded ''You could get done for GBH and get sent to prison'' 

 

Robert waved him off. 

 

''It's fine'' Robert said ''There know ones going to do anything because know one will ever find out'' 

 

''Are you sure about that'' Aaron said ''I mean this guy report you to the police''

 

Robert shrugged, 

''Eh well that's a risk i'm willing to take'' he said. 

 

''A very dangerous one if you ask me'' Aaron said, 

 

''Yeah well like i said... i'm willing to take that risk'' Robert said. 

 

''You like to live dangerously don't you?'' Aaron said, 

 

''Eh what can i say..'' Robert said ''Life is nothing without a bit of danger'' 

 

Aaron shook his head. 

''Sure whatever you say Rob, whatever you say'' he said. 

 

''Yeah well it's true'' Robert said, 

 

''Yeah sure it is'' Aaron said sarcastically. 

 

Suddenly footsteps came across the landing, and then they came down the stairs. 

 

''Wha.. what's going on?'' Liv said her voice still thick with sleep, ''I heard a lot of shouting'' 

 

''It's alright Liv'' Robert said ''Just go back to bed yeah'' 

 

Liv shook her head. 

''I want to know what's going on?'' she said. 

 

 Robert looked back up at Liv, and sighed. 

''Someone broke into the house and they tried to rob us''  he said, 

 

Liv eyes went wide with surprise. 

 ''Are you serious?'' she said,  

 

Robert nodded back at Liv.

 

''Yeah, yeah i am'' he said, 

 

Liv gasped.

 ''I can't believe some would do that'' She said, 

 

''Me either'' Aaron said. ''But there's just different types of people in this isn't there?'' 

 

''Yeah i can't argue with that'' Robert said, 

 

''Me either'' Liv said. 

 

Both men nodded, 

 

 A couple of minutes, later the other guy came round, he stood up from the floor. 

 

 Robert took notice of this, and he spoke up

 

'You better get out of here, or i'll ring the police. and report you for trespassing and breaking in to our house'' Robert threatened, 

 

The other guy put his hands up in the air. in surrender, 

''Alright i'm going'' he said. and with that he walked out of the house, never to been seen again. 

 

The room was quiet, nobody really said anything much, that is until Robert spoke up. 

 

''C'mon Lets go back to bed'' Robert said suddenly

 

Aaron and Liv nodded in agreement.

''Yeah'' they both said in unison, 

 

And with that. they all walked back upstairs to their rooms, 

 

Robert and Aaron walked into their room. Robert put the bat back where he got it from,

they got back into bed, and they leaned back against the headboard. 

 

 ''Wow! what a night'' Aaron said. 

 

Robert nodded in agreement, 

''Yeah you can definitely say that again'' he said. 

 

 Aaron nodded in agreement,

 

After a few seconds. they began to settle down, 

 

They both led down. and their heads hit the pillows,  

 

''Night Rob'' Aaron said as he drifted off to sleep, 

 

Robert hummed in response. 

 

''Night Aaron'' he said. as he drifted off to sleep too.  

 

 

 

 


End file.
